<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Need for Guidence by kabukiaku</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185266">A Need for Guidence</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukiaku/pseuds/kabukiaku'>kabukiaku</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Brave Police J-Decker, Transformers Animated (2007)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst and Drama, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Gun Violence, Slice of Life, Team as Family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 23:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24185266</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kabukiaku/pseuds/kabukiaku</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>We take a closer look and focus on the father&amp;son-like relationship of BP-601 Gunmax and Chief Engineer Toudou Shunsuke. As for being the head Brave engineer, Toudou sees the BP units as his own children, and only wants the best for them, as any good father should to their own creations. Despite the stubborn yet playful behavior Gunmax displays towards Toudou, he truly does care and is willing to protect the chief engineer at any cost. As of lately, the detective cop had been in a loving relationship with Autobot Jazz from Detriot. The pair having been recently married, Gunmax couldn't think life would be any better. But now, he's not spending so much time in Nanamagari City. Not to worry! His team is having things well under control. Gunmax can't get too comfortable though, life will always come with many surprises, and he must be ready to help his friends when danger unfolds.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gunmax &amp; Toudou, Jazz/Gunmax, gunmax/jazz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Visit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanamagari City, 6:45 pm, Brave Police HQ</p><p>
  <em>"Stay still for me please." Chief Engineer Toudou insisted. He rolled up his sleeves, his hand dipped into a metal gray toolbox, pulling out a large wrench. The engineer reached over, tightening a loose joint on BP unit Gunmax. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>The mech stayed put in his repair station, staring at the floor below him, a stern expression washed over battered features. He's been involved in a nasty firefight, deciding it would be a good idea to tackle the enemy solo. He had his bike armor, it was fine! But not for long.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>He was lucky enough to commlink his teammates to search for him---almost a minute too late. The enemy was high on his tail, Gunmax desperately trying to fly faster, he was in great pain from the many blows he's taken. The enemy was ready to fire their ion canon at the detective, and with Gunmax being in critical condition, his own destruction was inevitable...</em>
</p><p>
  <em>" It could've gone worst..." the mech grumbled. Half of his visor was shattered. His once pearly white face was smeared in soot. Leaked oil seeped from the bullet holes on his legs. He was truly a wreck.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Could've?!" barked the head chief engineer. "You almost blew up in a million tiny pieces." he shook his head, a stressful huff leaving him. He stood back, taking a look at the detective cop. He was going to need replacement parts for sure. Not to mention mending on the scarred metal plating. But, repairs were common for the Braves. It was expensive, but it had to be done. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gunmax eyed over to Toudou, still dawning his frown. "Relax pops. I got out of it anyway," he quietly remarked. If getting out of it would count having his team helping him out from possible death. The mech knew he would've been a goner without them. He followed the chief's movements as he called over some workers down to help. Quickly, a huddle of mechanics rushed over with a metal polisher, one with a torch and wielder. Well, at least he's getting repaired. But it didn't have to be such a big deal. Toudou gazed over to Gunmax's direction. He walked over to the railing of the scaffolding he was on. The auto-driven repairs began, sparks flew as they removed one of Gunmax's leg plating.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Toudou let out a sigh, resting his arms over the railing. "Just be more careful out there Gunmax. You have family and loved ones who'd very much like you alive." he rubbed his eyes tiredly. Gunmax felt those words hit him like a dagger. He wasn't wrong. He should be mindful of how he fights and if he chooses to fight alone. One can never win the battle alone. Not without help from loved ones. Golden eyes narrowed as he thought of his friends. How Yuuta would think of him fighting thoughtlessly. He couldn't be so selfish. He knew better. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Now, lean back, please. We must get you fixed up. " dark brown eyes fixated upon the mech's shattered visor. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Gunmax glances over the engineer, still deep in thought. His expression read guilt. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Alright, Chief. Do your best."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>****</em>
</p><p>Detriot, 3:20 pm, Present Time</p><p>The afternoon sun spread lightly over the window panes of the Autobot base. A perfect amount of light entered the quarters of ex-Elite Guard member Autobot Jazz, who was listening to some music with his loving partner, Gunmax. The two were laying in bed together, servos intertwined. Gunmax looked over to spot Jazz's lips softly mumbling the lyrics of the song that was playing.</p><p>He smiled, shifting over a bit closer to them. "Love this song, don't you?" Jazz turned to him, immediately sporting a goofy grin. He giggled, a quiet low rumble of his engine exhaled from him.</p><p>"I can't help it, GM. it's one of my favorites by <em>Marvin Gaye</em>. Do you know the lyrics too?" </p><p>Gunmax shrugged. "No, I don't baby. But you can teach them to me." a sly grin. He snuggled closer to their side. Jazz did the same, now laying sideways as he bumped helms with the detective cop.</p><p>"Y'know, I can't wait until we have our own place." Jazz sighed happily, cyan optics gleaming under visor. "We'll be able to do whatever we want, when we want to do it." Gunmax blushed, biting down on his bottom lip as he stared back at his lover's features. Now that excited him. </p><p>Jazz waved a servo in the air, imagining the living space before his optics. Gunmax followed their servo, he gave a single nod.</p><p>"Complete privacy. Just you, and me. It will be heaven on earth." he booped Jazz's nasal ridge, making the ninjabot chuckle. "But--I gotta say I will miss your ragtag team, babe. They're a lovely bunch."</p><p>Jazz hummed a soft smile. "No worries, we'll be visitin' them every now and then. And, they can come over to our place. Speakin' of which, Sari's dad is currently lookin' for a place. He's gonna pay the..." Jazz frowned, trying to catch the word. "What the humans call 'mortgage'. Dunno. But I think that means we'll have permission to live there." Jazz stifled an awkward giggle, not knowing much of the human's way of paying things. He doesn't quite pay attention to that sort of thing.</p><p>"Pfft. Humans and their ways of living. I'm just happy I'll have a place to live with you." Gunmax said. He turned to look up at the ceiling. "Hopefully it will be as spacious as this one."</p><p>The ninjabot laughed softly. "He won't make any promises. But, it better be big enough for us to fit!" the two shared a laughing fit. Gunmax then fixated on Jazz's face. He leaned closer, a servo snaked over to caress their cheek. </p><p>"I am happy. For both of us," he whispered. Jazz eyed them, smiling warmly and puckered up as he met lips with his beloved. Gunmax titled his helm, getting a better taste of their luscious full lips. The two were quick to deepen the kiss, Jazz moving over so he was on top of Gunmax, bringing down his lips once more. Gunmax sneaked a free servo to clasp behind Jazz's own helm. After a sweet minute, Jazz pulled back, only a few inches away from their face.</p><p>"Song's over. Gotta flip the vinyl." </p><p>Gunmax chuckled, "We've kissed through the end of the song baby, that's special."</p><p>Jazz moved over, getting up as he walked over to his record player, he slightly bent over, knowing Gunmax would be peeking. The detective sat up, sitting cross-legged.</p><p>"Gotta say, I'm seriously impressed over your music collection babe. How many you got now?"</p><p>Jazz dropped the needle, letting the disk start as he walked over, sitting on the edge of his bed. "I think I have over fifty albums. That's just on vinyl. Mech, that ain't even all of it." he laughed, shaking his helm. "And that ain't gonna be the last."</p><p>He moved next to Gunmax, taking hold of his servos as he nested his helm in their neck. The song started with the slow rhythm, the drums played a steady rolling beat, to top it off, a soft saxophone entered in the second verse.</p><p>"This is a slow song. It reminds me of our times together."</p><p>A knock interrupted the moment, Jazz turned over to his door. "Yeah, who is it?" A small and scrappy voice came from the other side.</p><p>"Yo! Uh, someone's here to see Gunmax. It's that one guy er---" Jazz walked over, opening the door, he looked down to see the yellow mech. "--He's medium height, kinda old-and Yuuta is with him."</p><p>Gunmax let out a loud 'HA!' as he walked next to Jazz, lightly grabbing hold around their waist. "Is it Toudou? Well man, let's go." the two walked out with Bumblebee by their side, eyeing them.</p><p>"I wasn't interrupting you guys was I?" cyan optics narrowed. </p><p>Jazz waved a servo. "It's fine mech. Don't worry 'bout it." As they reached the entrance, they caught sight of Toudou, and Yuuta by his side, the two were carrying something big wrapped in each of their hands, stashed behind them.</p><p>"Hiya you two!" called out Yuuta, he gave the mech his biggest grin. </p><p>"Pops! Kid! What brings you all the way here? Did I leave my lights on my bike?" Gunmax snickered. Toudou beside him smiled up at them, he chuckled at the brave's joke.</p><p>"Worst, you left the engine on. Anyways, we--came here for a special reason." he turned to Yuuta. The boy's blue eyes gleamed with excitement. "We hear that you're getting a place of your own! So um-we brought you a little something." he lifted the box in his hands, outstretching it to the two bots. </p><p>The two exchanged looks and eagerly took hold of each wrapped box.</p><p>"Oh primus- how sweet of you guys, thank you!" Jazz exclaimed. He nudged Gunmax, grinning. "Aw yeah really, thanks you two. You didn't have to-" he ripped the paper away, revealing a certain object he and Toudou had refurbished a few years back. And beside it, a photo that had the two looking out into the ocean, with Gunmax being the one taking the photo. </p><p>"Chief...I, Thank you-" Gunmax started. "You--you still have this old man?" he let out a breathy chuckle. In his servos was the prototype of Gunmax's bike, complete with the engineer's signature. "It's also a way to communicate with me. I converted it to a telecom device. You can call me anytime; if, you ever need anything from your old man that is." The detective bot heaved a laugh, shaking his helm. He was touched, glancing downward to see the engineer smirk up at him. Shaking off the swelling of emotions he turned to see what Jazz has gotten, in which the Autobot let out a yelp in surprise. </p><p>"No way!! Gunmax, look!" Jazz exclaimed, he turned to show Gunmax an original Nintendo 64 system, Japanese edition. Yuuta rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. </p><p>"It belonged to my dad, but I told him that I had friends who were moving to their own place, so I thought, maybe you can use something fun to pass the time." </p><p>Jazz gleefully nodded, kneeling down to the humans' height. "Guys, I can't thank ya both enough, seriously, thank you." He really wanted to give them a hug, but the best he could do is shake their hands. Gunmax looked over to them, giving them a single nod, he was still in awe.</p><p>"Ditto. thanks, Chief. And Yuuta, kid, you had an N64 all along, and you didn't tell me? That's incredible." he laced servos with Jazz, glancing at him sideways. "We'll cherish these gifts. And invite you to our humble home, as soon as we moved in." he winked under his visor. </p><p>"Sounds like a plan." Toudou chuckled. "As long as you got some beer saved for me, I'll be grateful."</p><p>Gunmax snorted. "Oh please Chief, I won't even want to let you NEAR that. You'll be setting a bad example to Boss here." he gestured to Yuuta, who had helped themself with an apple-flavored juice box.</p><p>They all shared a good laugh after that.</p><p> </p><p>------</p><p>Dusk hours reached the urban city of Detriot, the whole rest of the day was dedicated to trying out the retro gaming console. As for the yellow minibot Bumblebee, he was absolutely ecstatic about it. It was an intense battle of the latest Robo-Ninja Warriors EXO fighting game, between him and Yuuta Tomonaga. He may not seem to be a dedicated gamer at first glance, but truly did Yuuta had the full capability to kick the yellow bot's metallic rear.</p><p>"NO FAIR!" yelled a defeated Bumblebee. He set the remote down with a loud huff. "Oooooh, kid! You are <em>good</em>. How do you do it?! I bet you use cheats!"</p><p>The young Inspector tossed back his head, belting out a laugh of victory. "よし！Alright! I was BORN to play this game. No cheats required." he winked up at Bumblebee. "Ah man, if only Drillboy was here. He's pretty good at that Xtreme Sports game we have back at headquarters. Soccer is the sport he just absolutely <em>conquers</em>!"</p><p>Jazz walked over, and sat on their concrete couch, intrigued by the adrenaline. "Mind if I give it a try?" Bumblebee's optics flicked up to the ninjabot, he handed him the controller."Good luck. He's gonna murder you in cold blood." Jazz's optics widened. </p><p>'Yeah, we'll see! This game ain't lookin' too hard." Jazz sat back, crisscrossing his legs as he and Yuuta began another round.</p><p>“You do know the controls, do you Jazz-San?” <br/>
A head nod from the ninjabot. “Of course, I’ve played on these before. No problem for me!”</p><p>Over to the left corner of their living space, Gunmax watched idly, sipping a small jug of gasoline. "My baby's gonna win for sure." He turned over to Chief Toudou, who was watching but didn't quite get what was going on.</p><p>The detective cop caught the confusion of the engineer. "What is it Chief? This tech too advanced even for you?" he joked. Toudou eyed up at the Brave unit, giving him the eyebrow. "You kids adapt so well to these. I didn't have these fancy gizmos during my childhood. I was an inventor. Look, I may be advanced in robotic engineering, but that doesn't mean I can toggle an M54-"</p><p>"<em>N</em>64!" belted out Yuuta.</p><p>"N...64." echoed Toudou. "Ah, you know what I meant." he chuckled. He gazed over to Gunmax. "So, how's your married life going? You treating your husband right Gunmax? You know you should-"</p><p>The Brave unit waved a servo. "Pops, you kidding? I am treating him like he's an angel from heaven. Jazz is everything I could ever ask for." a soft smile reached his features. "I've never been more happier with him...Chief, he really is the one." He couldn't ask for a better partner, Jazz was irreplaceable.</p><p>He looked out to see the thrill in Jazz's face as he realized he won the match. Yuuta clapped for his victory, knowing he let Jazz win for the kindness of him. Toudou studied Gunmax's expression, a soft laugh escaped him. "I'm happy for you Gunmax. You've definitely grown ever since I first brought you online. Look at you now, a <em>married</em> <em>mech</em>." hands fiddled with the ear of the tea he was drinking. Both he and the Brave unit did cheers as they both took a sip. Pushing the dark hair from his eyes, Toudou heaved a content sigh.</p><p>"I want you to know that you and your partner deserve good times and much love together. If you need advice, come talk to me. I've been there."</p><p>Gunmax took another gulp of his drink. "You? <em>Married</em>? No way."</p><p>Toudou stifled a chuckle. "Ah well, something like that. Let's just say your ol' man has not always been single."</p><p>This intrigued Gunmax. "You gotta spill the details with me, Chief. You don’t just drop me a hint of something extraordinary in your life." He loves a good talk with the chief engineer. Anything that might make it more fun, would be to bring up old memories to embarrass the old man.</p><p>"I don't know, I may bore you with my 'back in my day' stories..." said the engineer. Gunmax shook his helm, setting his jug down. "Not even. Pops come on, I was being snarky. Really, I do like hearing about your life. It’s...interesting to me." </p><p>"Alright then. So, in my life, I may have picked up a few young ladies back when I was young and crazy. I fell in love with this beautiful dame, Nyoko. She was a fiery redhead, loved the thrilling life. She was a big fan of cars and motorcycles. Dated her for a good two years, on our last year too, as college grads. I was hoping she'd come along and stay in Okinawa Island, but she had to move up north to the mainland of Japan. We said our goodbyes, and I gave her my phone number, hoping we can at least stay in long-distance contact. It didn't last long, because then I didn't hear from her anymore." he took a big sip of his tea, making a sour face as he so wished it was a beer. </p><p>"Wow, you had a whole drama flick going on!" exclaimed Gunmax. "Talk about sweethearts having to move away from each other. I'm sorry to hear that Chief. It sounded like she was a fun one to be around with."</p><p>"Yeah, I lived on. It was for the best, sadly." Toudou sighed. "But, she helped me continue my interest in engineering. Mostly refurbishing cars. And, not to mention, the very bike you use Gunmax."</p><p>The detective cocked his helm to the side. "You serious Chief? <em>My</em> gunbike?"</p><p>"Mm." Toudou hummed in reply. "A lot of my inventions have some sort of inspiration at its roots. You Braves came from within my wish for Nanamagari City to be a safer place, to withstand against the dangers of this modern era. And--various other reasons"</p><p>”No kidding. Guess old memories resurfaced for you.”</p><p>Toudou gazed up into space ahead of him. “Yeah.”</p><p> </p><p>It seemed like hours into the evening after playing countless rounds of video games. The results ended up with a knocked out Yuuta on the couch. The adults were still up and talking. Bumblebee had retreated to Sari's room for a late-night binge-watching.</p><p>Toudou glanced over to see the young inspector sprawled out with the controller hanging loosely from their hand. "That kid really took out all his energy, didn't he? Well, I must catch that flight for Japan. We can still make it in time." he walked over, gently picking up the boy. </p><p>“It’s been fun. I’ll be seeing you on the front side. Gunmax- be a good mech for me, okay?” He saluted up at the Brave unit.</p><p>”Will do. Say, uh, Chief?” he eyed Jazz, who walked over to Gunmax’s side, taking hold of his servo. He looked down, golden optics behind visor beamed with gratitude. A soft blush appeared on his cheeks.<br/>
“Thanks, for stopping by. And thank you for the gifts. I—couldn’t find the right words but, ah-the feelings caught up to me. It really means a lot from you guys. Have a leisure flight back home, ey? Say hi to the boys back at HQ for me.”</p><p>He salutes back at Toudou, boring the biggest smile on his face. Toudou does the same, giving one last wave to the couple.</p><p>“Will do, Gunmax.”</p><p>****</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Awaiting Orders</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Super short chapter! But, just wanted to establish how our local Braves are doing! :)</p><p>*Note that whenever we focus on this particular setting, everyone is speaking the native language of Japanese.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanamagari City, 12:10 pm, present day</p><p>The young inspector sat on his desk, pencil scribbled away as he worked on his history homework. He sighed, eyelids heavy as he tried to keep himself wide awake. The only cons to traveling overseas and over timezones was the horrible jetlag that followed after. Yuuta was still growing up, and getting enough sleep was vital to him. It didn't help much that they arrived on a Sunday, really only giving him one day to recover before having to go back to work.</p><p>He lets out a big yawn, stretching his arms as he slumped over his desk. "Man this sucks..." he muttered. His eyes focused on the first word of a history question. He saw the words, but his mind read blank. Just nothing went through. It wasn't long until his eyes drooped, and laid his head down on the desk...</p><p>A voice called out to him, lightly tapping the top of his head. It took a few tries before Yuuta snapped awake, flinching.</p><p>"I swear teacher! I was only resting!" he yelled, looking in all directions as he caught sight of Deckerd, looking down at him with slight concern.</p><p>"Oh, hi Deckerd." he smiled sheepishly. </p><p>The blue Brave leaned down a bit, gazing over to their work, then at Yuuta. "Yuuta, are you okay? You've been so tired these past two days. Are you getting enough sleep?"</p><p>"Psssh, yes I am! Don't worry Deckerd, I'm okay." he gave the Brave a thumbs up before letting out a big yawn. "Just... a little jet...lag-" </p><p>"Jet...lag?" Deckerd echoed. Yuuta got off his chair, stretching his whole body as he slumped over, leaning against his desk.</p><p>"It's what happens to humans when we travel far in different time zones, it really sucks." he belted out another yawn. "And I thought...it would go away after one day. Wow, I was wrong." </p><p>Yuuta took a few steps before nearly falling--Deckerd managed to catch him in his servos. He placed in Yuuta on his chair, who dipped his head and buried it in his arms. </p><p>The Deck Room door swished open as Brave Police Commissioner Saejima and Toudou walked in, deep in conversation. </p><p>Deckerd looked over, seeing the Commissioner as he gave them a salute.</p><p>"Commissioner, what brings you here?" </p><p>"Deckerd! Just a heads up, we got reports coming in of store robbery in Hoshi Market Square, it doesn't seem dangerous enough for you Braves to step in. But, if the bad guys so manage to pull off anything <em>extravagant</em>, we'll let you know.”</p><p>"Not dangerous enough?" Deckerd asked, sounding puzzled. "Ah well...alright. As long as you got it covered commissioner. We'll be at the ready." still, Deckerd wanted to help. Even if it was considered a situation where the humans could handle. But, this was Nanamagari City, bad guys had access to more than just guns...</p><p>Saejima peered over to see the tiresome Yuuta slugged over his desk. He gave a small chuckle. "Toudou, you really weren't exaggerated when you said Yuuta was dead tired."</p><p>The edge of Toudou’s mouth curled to a smirk. “You’ve should’ve seen him. The night we left America, he slept the whole damn way. Kid woke up only a few hours after we landed in Japan.” <br/>They both heard Yuuta groan in his hands. <br/>“How come you’re not tired...” he mumbled. <br/>The engineer placed his calloused hands in his pockets. “Well, the lag certainly hit me, but I get over it. Had to get back to work right away. But for you- you should hit some more hours, ey?”</p><p>Yuuta mumbled a reply, giving the Chief a thumbs up.</p><p>Deckerd glanced up to Toudou, then gives him a nod. “I’ll escort Yuuta to his home, then.”</p><p>As Deckerd transformed into vehicle mode and left with a sleeping Yuuta, Duke Knight approached the two men, overhearing their conversation. He too was curious to know why they decided to leave out the Braves for today.</p><p>”Commissioner, I apologize for stepping in but, I thought we were to serve for any case that is brought here.”</p><p>Saejima ran a hand through his mustache, stroking the ends. “Here's the truth, Duke: It’s too easy for you! If the baddies had brought in a huge mecha to rob stores, you wouldn’t be here.” <br/>He gave it some thought, turning to Toudou.</p><p>”But, criminals can be unpredictable here. So don’t think we won’t have you join the battle. It’s only a matter of time before things blow out of our proportion.”</p><p>Duke had a soft but neutral expression settle on his features, he nodded. <br/>“Understood, Commissioner.”</p><p>The red knight stood firm as he saluted them both and walked back to his desk, continuing his work.</p><p> </p><p>Saejima turned over to the engineer, hands shoved into his suit pockets, he bore a smile as he spoke to Toudou about his recent visit to America. They all missed the motorcycle cop being the most flamboyant one in the group. “His snarky humor was a notable thing about him. He started off rocky, but grew in character.” Toudou sighed, smiling to himself.</p><p>Saejima caught the genuine pride in him. <br/>“You see him as like, he’s one of your own, hm?”</p><p>Toudou turned his head sideways, crossing his arms. “I helped bring these Braves to life. Gunmax just feels like a son to me. It sounds corny, I know.”</p><p>The commissioner chuckled, placing an arm on their shoulder. “Not corny! You built them using your heart and soul, they are like your kids, Shunsuke!”</p><p>Toudou heaved a laugh, shaking his head. “And I wish Gunmax the happiest life of all.”</p><p>”Oh, that’s right, he’s a <em>married man</em> now. I’m sure Azuma would’ve not taken me seriously at all if I told them that. So, how’s our Gunmax doing?”</p><p>”Exceptionally well. He is very happy with his husband. I’ve never seen such passionate lovers. More than any human couple I’ve known. It’s impressive to me, what our Braves have experienced, and I’m happy to let Gunmax live his life the way he chooses.”</p><p>Toudou’s dark brown eyes soften in gaze. “He’s grown so much.” He took a big whiff of air as he adjusted his coat, clearing his throat. <br/>“Got a bit deep there didn’t I?”</p><p>He turned to see Saejima, weeping a waterfall of tears with his hands clasped together.</p><p>”Not at all!”</p><p>----</p><p>"What'd you think they're doing now?" asked a sneering Power Joe. He slapped a card down to the table, the Braves mechs were playing human card games. </p><p>"Who? Gunmax and his hubby? Probably smooching until they run out of battery." Drillboy teased.</p><p>Shadowmaru chuckled, waving a servo. "Oh, come on. We all know what's really happening here. They're just having the time to themselves. It's important for them to share their moments together, now as a married couple. Sweet memories." </p><p>Power Joe slumped a bit, picking up two more cards. "Geez, I thought of something more exciting, ninja boy. Besides the mushy stuff." he sighed, realizing he picked up another batch of useless cards. </p><p>"Hey, watch it PJ, Boss is here with us," Dumpson noted as he motioned towards the young inspector who was sitting cross-legged between Deckerd and Shadowmaru. </p><p>The boy's bright blue eyes blinked in confusion. "What...kind of more exciting?" </p><p>The yellow Brave started, a smirk forming on his features. "Oh, you know, when two lovers have s---<em>OW</em>!" A harsh flick to the helm by Shadowmaru. </p><p>"Some alone time." he spilled the rest out. "Ah, whatever. You'll get it when you're older, Yuuta!"</p><p>Deckerd gave the yellow Brave a soft but stern look. "Be mindful of what you say, Power Joe. Yuuta can't take things he can't understand."</p><p>Then again Deckerd himself wasn't much aware of what a love life was all truly about.</p><p>Yuuta only pursed his lips and shrugged. "Oh, it's fine. I get it. You guys know a lot of adult things. Then again, you guys are all like...adults."</p><p>He settled back, finger tapping his mouth. "Still, I wanna know how Gunmax is doing. He said he was gonna find a place soon, a place where he and Jazz can live together!" he smiled brightly. "I hope they do! They really deserve it. Maybe it will be as big as the Deck room!" he giggled, outstretching his arms.</p><p>Power Joe nods his helm, letting out a chuckle. "Well, I didn't know about <em>that</em>. Now they can have DOUBLE the privacy."</p><p>Everyone in unison groaned at his remark. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. A Place to Call Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Gunmax plans to surprise his beloved Jazz that they finally have a place to settle in. A chapter full of fluff.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Detriot, 11:15 pm</p><p>The last song came to a steady halt, the once spinning vinyl stops its long musical journey. Jazz lifted his helm from a long embraced kiss with Gunmax. He glanced over to the record player. "Oh- the song's over." he blushed. "We've been kissin' through the whole B Side..." he gasped, remembering the moment he set the vinyl in place as he jumped in bed and started kissing Gunmax. He sat up, the other following him as he laughed softly, taking hold of their servo, rubbing his thumb on their palm.</p><p>"That doesn't surprise me, babe. It seems like time stops when I am with you. I seriously don't even look at the clock anymore." Gunmax shrugged, smirking. He moved in closer, pressing against Jazz's side. He rested his helm on their shoulder, now rubbing circles on Jazz's thighs.</p><p>The ninjabot smiled, optics softly glowed under his cyan visor. "Time does seem to stop when I'm with you GM. Nothin' wrong with that. I cherish it." he then laid back, looking up to the ceiling. Gunmax laid down next to him, turning over to see his lover focused on something. </p><p>"What's on your mind?" he asks. </p><p>"Oh, I'm jus'--thinkin'. Thinkin' about our new home. Or well--soon-to-be home. I really can't wait." he turned his helm to face Gunmax. "Our home." He smiles warmly.</p><p>"I know it's going to be great. You've already started packing, I can tell you're very eager, hm?" the detective edged a grin. "I am too. As you said before, I hope it's big enough for us."</p><p>Jazz laughed quietly, his shoulders shaking along. "Certainly don’t want that happenin'. I hope it has a big living space. Lots of windows. Space where I can put my music, your bike, space where we...we can dance." his features blushed a soft magenta. </p><p>"Dance, huh? I like the sound of that." Gunmax whispered. He leaned in, nuzzling against Jazz's face. "Our own dance, we'll have the time to ourselves. Baby, if you want a music room, we'll make a music room. I wanna be sure this place suits the two of us."</p><p>"Max..." Jazz sighed, closing his optics. </p><p>The two leaned in at the same time, meeting lips gently, then firmly. Gunmax cupped the side of Jazz's face, tilting his helm to get a better taste of his lips. A soft moan settled in Jazz's throat, a happy exhale leaving him as the other also closed his optics. </p><p>"...and you know what else?" Jazz whispered as he parted away. Gunmax laid with sudden curiosity. </p><p>Jazz felt himself grow warm. "More...privacy for us. To make love." he cleared his throat, cheeks flushed darker. </p><p>Gunmax laid firm where he was, also having his own cheeks be drenched in a furious shade of pink. He's known his lover for so long now, but he still manages to shake him. More privacy for them to do more intimate things together?...score.</p><p>"Jazz...." he gasped softly. He exhaled a deep chuckle, a wide grin slowly etched on his handsome face. His A.I spark was <em>buzzing</em> with exhilarating energy. "Oh, yes baby, you <em>know</em> it." he also secretly yearned for the more abundant amount of privacy with his husband.</p><p>Yes, they did certainly get away many times to have their lovemaking sessions, but they always felt like they are never truly alone. Even if no one was in the base or in the Deck room. There always lay a lingering feeling at the back of their minds that the two will be caught midway. </p><p>However, this constant worry of being interrupted didn't stop them. Not once. Even for the more relaxed times where the two would spend hours talking, kissing, whispering sweet nothings, watching a movie, every minute they spent together before Gunmax moved in, mattered so much. If it was at least an hour they got to be together, it was an hour well spent.</p><p>"We'll have no limits. We'll have no one we gotta be careful about. We can watch a movie marathon if we want to!” Jazz exclaimed, waving a servo. </p><p>Gunmax followed Jazz's motion, keeping his smile as his servos laid on the heavenly face of his beloved. He traced the lines of his cheekbone.</p><p>"Of course, angel. I already have a series in mind I think you may enjoy." he winked behind his visor. His servo snaked up to met with Jazz's servo, digits traced slowly together as he felt the warmth from the other mech. "Despite all of this talk of our own place, I am happy and blessed to just share these moments with you. I've never experienced true love until I met you. Now, my whole life has changed because I fell in love with you, in the best way."</p><p>"Gunmax..." Jazz gasped softly, getting up as his waist turned slightly to its side. Gunmax smirked, shifting closer to the ninjabot.</p><p>"That was beautiful." he finally finished. </p><p>Gunmax chuckled, rubbing the back of his helm, cheeks hinted blush. "Ah, I can get so sappy around you. You know it."</p><p>"Ain't one thing I'm complaining 'bout that, Max. You have such a generous, passionate, and open heart. You deserve everythin' good. That's how we ended up here, that’s how you stole my spark." he took Gunmax's left servo with his right, squeezing it. Both of their rings were then visible in the dim-lit room, illuminating upon each other’s visors.</p><p>Golden optics fixated upon their rings, before reverting back to Jazz’s sweet everlasting smile. </p><p>"Damn I adore you." He whispered.</p><p>"I adore you more, Max."</p><p>A soft chuckle heaved from their chest as Gunmax leaned in, pressing his lips gently against Jazz's, staying there for a good minute before moving down to his neck, as he carefully nibbled on their neck cables.</p><p>As he let himself be submerged in their beauty and soft pleas, the two talked and peppered each other with kisses for an hour or so before both grew sleepy and their optics started to grow very, very heavy...</p><p> </p><p>A stir in the berth, a dream coming to a close...</p><p>“Angel...Hey, Jazz, wake up.” Echoed the voice of Gunmax, before Jazz creaked his optics open, his face was pressed down on the bed. He felt a hand clamped on his hip. <br/>“Mm?” He muttered back. Turning over, he caught sight of the detective leaning over their bed.<br/><br/></p><p>A soft click was heard as Jazz’s visor slid down, covering the tired morning optics, blinking in relief due to the immediate comfort of his visor. <br/>“Hey...” he finally uttered a word. </p><p><br/>Jazz shifted over as he gazed up to the detective Brave. “Gunmax- I see you’re up early. What’s goin’ on?”</p><p>”Well, first off- It’s a new day. I, had something in mind I wanted to do with you. I’ll let you wake up. Then, you can join me.”</p><p>Jazz blinked behind his visor, suddenly snapping awake. He sat up right away. “Oh? I’m awake now.” He grins. Gunmax laughed graciously. </p><p>The ninjabot got up, getting to do his stretches as he took Gunmax’s arm. Gunmax smirked as he then sped walked Jazz out of the room.<br/><br/>“GM, you better tell me what’s happenin’ here.” </p><p>"Just follow me." </p><p>As they walked into the living space of the base, he gestured Jazz to sit down on the concrete couch. </p><p>"Morning you two! Seems that you're gonna have to pick up the pace in your packing, Jazz." Sari walked over to Gunmax's side, folding her arms behind her back with an enormous grin. </p><p>Jazz blinked rapidly, mouth slightly agape. "Huh? Sari, you're up early too?"</p><p>Sari gazed up at Gunmax before the two fixated on Jazz. Sari then motioned at the detective Brave who stepped over, sitting down to Jazz's side. </p><p>"Baby." he picked up their servo. "I got big news."</p><p>Jazz leaned in, growing curious. </p><p>Gunmax took a deep breath. "They found a place for us."</p><p>"<em>What</em>?! No way! Wait really?!" Jazz started. He got up suddenly, grabbing both of Gunmax's shoulders. "Max! Are you serious?! This is amazin'! <em>Where</em>?!" he exclaimed.</p><p>Gunmax sneered, pulling Jazz close as he motioned towards outside. "Well, I can <em>take</em> you there. Come on!" </p><p>Jazz let out an excited yelp as he hurried along and jumped to the passenger seat. Gunmax was quick to kick off the engine as he led way to their destination. Jazz held on tight as Gunmax sped through the city streets, grinning like an idiot. Although, his intentions were still to be a surprise. He stopped midway, a few paces to their new home. As he shut off his bike. He turned to Jazz.</p><p>"Alright, cover your eyes. Take my hand." Jazz chuckled, shaking his helm. He slid a servo over his visor as he grabbed hold of their servo.</p><p>"Max, you seriously had this planned, didn't you?" he laughs, walking along as he's being pulled. "Are we there yet?"</p><p>A few more feet, as Gunmax came to a halt, Jazz stopped along with him.</p><p>"Okay. Open your eyes."</p><p>Jazz peeked his optics open, finally taking a gander the surroundings around him. It was another big empty warehouse, not as old as the one the Autobots, but still had that rustic, abandoned feeling. The large row of panel windows above them let the morning sun pour neatly down to the floor, dust particles were visible. To the left were a bunch of scrap metal and old furniture. There were other rooms that were yet to be explored.</p><p>This was plenty of space, and most definitely spacious enough for the two. Jazz stepped forward, optics taking in the sight before him, he didn't know what to say at first. Placing a servo over his chest in awe, he finally spoke.</p><p>"Oh...Gunmax." he gasped. </p><p>"I know, it's a <em>bit</em> musty, really. It needs work. But, I'm sure Sumdac tried--"</p><p>Jazz whirled around, grabbing hold of Gunmax's arm. "What are you talkin' about? Max, I love it! This is just what we needed!" he exclaimed. "Look at the SPACE this place got! And- oh my primus, Max, there's a BALCONY! Is that a balcony I see?!" he cried out. Jazz pointed to the outlets, jumping up and down. "We can play music! We can play music here, GM!" </p><p>In watching Jazz's outbursts of pure joy, Gunmax felt the tears shed. He grinned, watching the other run towards him, giving him a tight embrace.</p><p>"It's jus' perfect. Thank you, thank you so much for makin' this happen." he sighed. Gunmax hugged him back, placing a soft kiss on their audial.</p><p>"You're welcome," said Gunmax softly. He gazed over to the piles of scrap metal, cobwebs have dominated most of the place. It was in rough shape. Untouched for years now.</p><p>"It definitely needs work. But that's the fun part. We'll get to transform this place, shape it in our own way." he takes Jazz's servo, gently pressing on his palm. </p><p>"You in?" a sincere smile spread across the Brave's lips.</p><p>Jazz nodded, a soft laugh escaped him. "Let’s get to it!”<br/><br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. A Turn of Events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A short, surprising chapter after months-long hiatus. Sorry y'all :,D </p>
<p>In summary: it's been a few weeks since Jazz and Gunmax settled in, but they receive bad, bad news.....</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nanamagari City Highway was known to get extremely busy during rush hour, and such drivers could be so damn reckless, some were clueless tourists who had no idea if they were going down the right lane. At this time around though, traffic eases to a steady halt. Toudou was cruising downtown in his gorgeous pale blue Austin-Healy, a classic convertible, suitable for one to let the wind flow through their hair. It was near sundown as the city itself began to slow down.</p>
<p>Toudou turned over to his radio, cranking up the volume to a local radio station that played classic rock jams. A siren was heard in the distance, but Toudou didn't turn around, he was used to police interference on the highway. Just as he started to tap his fingers to the beat of the song, the main chorus of the song came roaring in...</p>
<p>The sound of several fire shots caused Toudou to flinch, turning around for a split second as he saw he was behind a high-speed chase. A gang of motorcycles with goons shooting from the passenger seats. The same group of criminals from the earlier reports of the robbery this month.</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>Heart pounding quickly, he drove to the opposite side of the highway. Toudou didn't dare to look back once more. Just stay out of the way, don't get in the way...just keep driving... he told himself. The gang of bikes picked up their speed, as they sped past the engineer driving his Austin-Healy.</p>
<p>The yells grew louder as the bike leader shouted at his comrades to intervene. Bam! One motorcycle collided to the right side of the car, the man driving tossed evidence into the Austins backseat. Toudou raised a fist and cursed at the idiot, not seeing the other two coming from behind. The last thing Toudou remembered was the sound of metal crashing and glass flying, as the bullets flew...</p>
<p> </p>
<p>***</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"This is looking fantastic!” exclaimed an excited Jazz. The two had just finished unpacking their bedroom. Now what was left was to rest. It was tedious, considering Jazz’s stockpile music collection, was enough music to fill a small business store. Gunmax nodded, placing down a box of cassettes.</p>
<p>He looked over to their main music playing hub they’ve set up. It was also now a homemade DJ station. Jazz’s own record player lay neatly in between two big speakers, along with the shelves to house the CDs and vinyl albums. “This place seems bigger than in your old room. I mean, hell, I can fit my bike in here if I could,” he sneered. Gunmax strode over to their berth, turning around as he fell back first onto the sheets.</p>
<p>“I deserve this. Come join me if you’d like.” He motioned the other over. Jazz made a beeline to Gunmax as he jumped onto the bed with him, a laughing fit shook the two as he playfully tackled Gunmax. Jazz then stopped, laying down next to him. he gazed over to his husband. “Well. Here we are. Didja think we’d get such a nice place?”</p>
<p>“Considering how run down that base you guys live in, I expected worse. But, you’ve made that your home, nonetheless.” Gunmax chuckled, placing his arms behind his head. “But, angel, honestly- if anything, I don't mind where we go, where we live. As long as I’m with you, I am home.” he felt the other move closer to his side, placing his servo on their chest.</p>
<p>“Aw, Max. I feel the same way.” Jazz tucked his helm in their shoulder, closing his optics. Gunmax peered over, smiling at him. He reached over, handing him a can of refined oil. “To our new home.” Gunmax raised the can as he took a sip. Jazz did the same, the two clinked their cans together--Jazz yelped as some oil spilled onto the bed. “Ah- whoops! Got a bit excited.” he laughed.</p>
<p>Gunmax burst into laughter as he joined him. Their peals of laughter were then cut short as a ringtone went off. Gunmax peeked over, seeing that the telephone communicator that was given to them was ringing. “Well! I guess my pops knew we were celebrating, I’ll save some oil for him,” he smirked, getting up as he picked up the phone. “Resident Married Brave mech speaking.” he joked.</p>
<p>Jazz shook his helm, chuckling at that notion. Gunmax then went quiet in hearing the other line speak, his expression changed quickly, his smirk disappeared completely. He turned, now looking immediately concerned. Jazz caught onto their mood change, frowning slightly.</p>
<p>“E-excuse me? He---he what?” Gunmax’s voice now shaking. Jazz got up, walking over to him, he too was now worried. "Gunmax...?"</p>
<p>“I---n-<strong><em>no!</em> </strong>I need to know, I need to know if he’s okay, is he <em>okay</em>?! ” soon he was stumbling over his words. "U--understood, Commissioner..." His servos were shaking as he nodded, gritting his teeth.</p>
<p>“Gunmax- is- is everything okay?” Jazz asked, furrowing his optics ridges, he carefully placed his servo on their shoulder.</p>
<p>With a shaky sigh, Gunmax gripped the phone tight. He turned to look at Jazz,</p>
<p>“Toudou—Toudou’s been shot...”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>